


Cakewalk

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that PFL has acquired a cat and started baking, what else can I do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Companion story to Bump in The Morning and Wrong Door

"Won't be a minute," said Doyle. "Just nipping upstairs."

"No, you sit down. I'll go. Quite enjoyed it this morning. Nice little dog, for a dog. And I'd swap mogs any day. Be quite sorry when she gets back."

"All right." Doyle smiled to himself.

Fifteen minutes later he asked: "Everything ok up there?"

"Fine." But Bodie looked a bit downcast.

In the kitchen Doyle checked on the cake tin he'd retrieved from upstairs at lunchtime, then started to prepare dinner.

Sneaky sod didn't deserve it, but he'd surprise Bodie with the sparse remains of his post-breakfast depredations for afters.


End file.
